1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thermowells, and in particular to a thermowell which permits adjusting the depth of insertion of the well into a housing or structure with which the thermowell is utilized. Also, by providing a removable sensor and having a sealing member at the protruding end of the sheath, the sealing member and sensor can be removed, the sheath can be trimmed as desired and the sensor and sealing member replaced.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art thermowells have long been used for holding temperature sensors in place in hostile environments. Compression fittings such as will be shown in combination with this thermowell have been utilized individually and are well known.